


Last Baker Standing

by NiMHGuys



Series: Scruffy [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baking, Christmas Party, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiMHGuys/pseuds/NiMHGuys
Summary: David finds a way to cheer up Tim while the team is separated, and the couple prepares for their first Christmas together. Part 3 of Scruffy series. Timothy McGee/Original Male Character, takes place around Last Man Standing (6x01) with story from Silent Night (6x11) moved up for timeline accuracy.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/b0Ptno)

NCIS

 

Tim’s weapon felt cold in his hand. The padded silence of the falling snow filled his ears between his breaths, and the flakes began to accumulate on the cold metal. The soft blue glow of nearby light reflected off of the snow around him. His breath was heavy, his body felt cold from the weather but hot from his physical exertion. His outstretched arm that held his weapon was pointed at his target, David, who also had his weapon drawn and pointed back at Tim.

 

“You only have one left,” David said between his heavy breaths. “Think you’ll hit me?”

 

“You can’t run,” Tim said with a fiery intensity.

 

“I won’t need to. I have two left,” David’s hand tightened around the grip.

 

“It won’t work, I know you too well, David. Don’t make me take you down.”

 

“I may just take you down with me, _McGee_ ,” David said tauntingly.

 

David charged at Tim and brought his lightsaber down hard towards his opponent, who quickly blocked the attack and spun around for a low slash. David batted his blade away with a quick spin which caught falling snow from around him and sprayed it outward.

 

The pair dueled expertly for another few minutes. The impacts from their polycarbonate blades clacked in the air but were quickly swallowed again by silence. The glow from their blue blades helped illuminate the falling snow behind David’s house as the evening light was long gone. David saw his opportunity and darted under Tim’s outstretched arm as it arched upward. He landed a soft swipe of the tip of his blade across Tim’s back. Tim recognized the impact and gave a frustrated groan.

 

“And that’s a winner for the best out of three, TWO days in a row!” David exclaimed happily as he did a victory dance.

 

“Hey, I’m mentally fried and can’t think about technique as well as I used to,” Tim whined with a small pout of his lower lip.

 

David walked up to him, looked into his eyes and put his hand over Tim’s heart. “ _Feel,_ don’t think. Use your instincts,” David said mystically.

 

Tim sheepishly smiled and said, “I love when you quote _Star Wars_ to me, even if it is from _Phantom Menace._ ”

 

David gave him a deep kiss, wrapping Tim tightly in his arms. He then took Tim’s hand and led him around to the front to go inside. “Some guys go for building a snowman in the snow, I go for a lightsaber duel, some romantic lines, then enjoying warming you back up,” he said with a cocky smile.

 

“I know it’s what we usually duel for, but…” Tim said depressingly. “I’m sorry I just haven’t been feeling sexual lately, babe. I just…”

 

“It’s ok,” David said as they entered the warm home. His expression dropped slightly, but he tried to keep it up for Tim’s sake. “I’m still worried about you but I know it’s just because work’s been rough.”

 

“It’s just hard not having the team together. It’s been four months since Vance broke us up. Christmas is coming up and it’s just not the same without everyone, and just the thought of going back to that basement…”

David gently set his head against Tim’s, silently shushing the other with a soft kiss and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I’m just exhausted,” Tim finished.

 

“I know. You used to have some variety, you used to work with people that are like family, and now it’s all just screens and code.” David remembered the numerous times they’ve had this conversation.

 

“Thank you for understanding, and for distracting me from thinking about it too much.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby,” David gave him another soft kiss. “Now let’s get dried off.”

 

They took their clothes off in the foyer and rushed them over to the dryer as to not trail water throughout the house. They headed to the bedroom to change, and they accidentally woke Jethro from his nap on the bed. While they were changing into some warm clothes, Tim saw a voicemail on his phone from Abby.

 

_“Hey Tim. I know you’re probably at David’s, but… I just can’t stop thinking about Tony and Ziva and just feel really lonely right now. Would it… I hate asking this but if you guys wouldn’t mind, would it be ok if I came up? I completely understand if you guys want space, especially with the holidays coming, I just… miss the family. Call me soon, thanks.”_

Tim put down the phone and sat on the edge of the bed. He missed the team too, even Tony’s occasional pranks. He used to get emails from Ziva, but it’s been weeks since her last one. Gibbs was clearly hating having to break in a new team, and while he came to see Tim every now and then it just wasn’t the same.

 

David sat next to him and put his arm around Tim.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Abby. She’s feeling lonely.”

 

“She doesn’t seem to be the only one,” David said, giving Tim a gentle nudge.

 

Jethro snuck his way over to them and put his head on Tim’s lap. David lowered his hand to pet him while still snuggling Tim.

 

“She asked if she could come up to visit,” Tim said.

 

“She’s always welcome, so what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t know. I’d like her here, I miss her too, just…”

 

“Her being here would remind you of them,” David finished.

 

“I mean, I’d love to spend actual time with her outside of work, I just don’t know if it would help. Plus it’s your house, and I don’t just want to assume people can stay here.”

 

“Listen, I know you like coming up here because it gets you away from everything and gets us together. I know I love every second I get to spend with you and spoil both of my boys,” he said as he gave Jethro a scratch behind his ear, “and I’d like to think it helps at least a little, right?”

 

Tim gave a smile and said, “It does, more than a little.”

 

“So if Abby needs some cheering up, maybe coming up here and getting away can help her too.”

 

“You sure you wouldn’t mind?”

 

“She’s your family, baby,” he gave Tim a soft kiss on his forehead. “Call her and tell her to pack up a _‘Caf-POW!’_ and get up here. You can at least be miserable together.”

 

“Thank you,” Tim said as he dialed Abby and put it on speaker.

 

 _“Hey Tim, hope I’m not bothering you guys.”_ Abby sounded rather melancholic.

“Hey Abby,” they both said.

 

_“Oh, hey David! How are you?”_

“Come and find out for yourself,” David said.

 

 _“Are you sure?”_ she asked excitedly. _“I don’t want to impose.”_

“I’m sure. Tim’s miserable without his Abby.”

 

_“Aw thanks guys! I’ll be right up!”_

“David doesn’t have any more _‘Caf-POW!’_ so you’ll need to grab some on your way up,” Tim said.”

 

_“I know. I’m the one who drank it all last time, remember?”_

“See you soon, Abs,” Tim said.

 

David smiled as they ended the call. Tim leaned his head down and snuggled on David’s shoulder.

 

“She’ll be a couple of hours, how about I get dinner started and we all do a movie night to go with the storm?” David softly whispered.

 

“Mmhph… another screen,” Tim complained, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Something you already know. You can close your eyes and just listen.”

 

“I had a dream the other night that a T-Rex trampled all of the servers at work. Guess that points to _Jurassic Park_?”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of _Die Hard,_ but we really should save that for Christmas Eve night. _Jurassic Park_ it is, then. I’ll get started and you let you-know-who ‘o-u-t’ back,” David said carefully, but Jethro perked his head up and leapt off the bed in excitement.

 

“He knows that one now? He’s going to have us speaking Mandarin just to talk about going outside,” Tim said begrudgingly.

 

Jethro barked at his favorite word, ‘outside,’ and ran downstairs to find his leash.

 

“That’s our boy,” David said with a sigh as they got up to follow Jethro downstairs.

 

NCIS

 

David began working a simple Italian-fried chicken dinner while Tim convinced Jethro to use the back yard instead of going for a full walk in the snow. David timed dinner so that Abby would arrived only moments before he was ready to serve. Abby brought her own pillow, a change of clothes, pajamas, and her farting hippo Bert with her.

 

After dinner, Abby changed into her pajamas and they all sprawled out on the sectional Tim helped David pick out while he was in the hospital. David laid down on the chaise end with Tim’s head on his lap while Tim and Abby shared the rest of the couch. Tim had his eyes closed, listening rather than watching the movie with the other two, and held David’s right hand on his chest. Jethro spread himself out in front of the couch where Tim’s other arm lazily pet him.

 

“So David,” Abby started, “How’s everything been since I saw you last?”

 

“Mmmm… the celebratory Solid Food Barbecue,” David remembered fondly. It had been five months since David was shot while helping NCIS take down a smuggling ring and needed to have one of his kidneys removed. Three weeks later, he invited the entire team, even Ducky and Palmer, to his home to celebrate him being able to eat solid food again. That was the weekend before Vance broke up the team.

 

“I can’t--” Tim chuckled, “I still can’t believe you called it that.”

 

“Hey, get one of your kidneys out and see how much you come to loathe a liquid diet,” David shuddered. “I’m back in fighting shape, Abby. The first two weeks were the real challenge. Couldn’t have done it without my Knight in Shining Dark Blue Bulletproof Armor.”

 

Tim smiled at the recognition.

 

“What did your employees think?” Abby asked.

 

“At first I told them I traded the kidney to get my hands on the coffee from Tim’s favorite shop. The look on their faces was priceless. Eventually I told them I donated it.”

 

“You didn’t tell them you were shot?”

 

“No, I thought it best to leave them all out of it.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that being a good idea. How’s the new coffee selling, by the way?”

 

“It was slow at first, but word spreads quickly in a small town. Now I can’t stop selling it. I’m finally able to afford the third manager I need so now I only have to go in when there’s a special order for a wedding cake or event.”

 

“Wow, so you’ve got more time on your hands.”

 

“Not really, I still love doing it so I still go in, I just don’t _have_ to when I don’t want to. It also helped when it came time to decorate. I haven’t done up this place for Christmas before, and it was kinda nice to do that for the first time with Tim.” David squeezed Tim’s hand.

 

Abby looked around at the medium-sized tree sitting in the corner next to the hallway leading to the kitchen. It cast off a white glow from the small twinkle lights strung around it, and various red and gold decorations were hung around the tree. No presents were left underneath it yet.

 

“This must be exciting, being your first Christmas together. Are you spending it up here?” she asked.

 

“Most likely,” Tim said. “You’re welcome to join us if you’d like.”

 

“Aw, thanks! We should bring Gibbs up here too, even though he’s let this whole breaking-up-the-team thing go on for way too long,” Abby said as she squeezed Bert.

 

“Abby,” Tim warned with his voice and a look, “it’s not Gibbs’ fault. It’s technically Vance’s, but I’m sure has his reasons.”

 

Abby shot him a look.

 

“Which you know I couldn’t tell you even if I knew,” Tim warned.

 

“Hey guys,” David interjected. “Let’s _not_ think about work. We’re here to relax, right?”

 

“I can’t help it,” Abby said, squeezing Bert again. “I just can’t believe it’s been four months.”

 

Tim sighed in agreement and closed his eyes again.

 

David thought about what to do for a few minutes. He looked at Tim, then up at Abby. They were both miserable, and sitting here watching a movie they both knew by heart wasn’t helping. They needed to _do_ something. Something new, something constructive. Then the lightbulb went on.

 

“Ok, let’s go,” David said while getting up.

 

Tim sat up as the other man moved. “What do you mean?”

 

“You two need to get up and do something to take your minds off of all this,” David said as he turned off the movie. “Come on, get changed. I have an idea.”

 

“We only have two lightsabers, and we already dueled,” Tim said lazily.

 

He pulled Tim and Abby to their feet.

 

“I’ve got something better,” he said with a smile, then headed upstairs to change.

 

They were too intrigued to object, so they too got changed and followed David out the door. Abby quickly went back to grab her _‘Caf-POW!’_ but ran back out. They sprinted through the biting cold and snow to David’s car, and he drove without revealing their destination. David drove them into town, and it didn’t take Tim long to figure out that they were parking in front of David’s bakery. It was nearly 2200, and the shop was closed.

 

David unlocked the door, then went over to the wall panel to key in the security code. Tim locked the door behind him and saw the store light up as David flicked the switches behind the counter.

 

The front of the store was small with only a couple of counters made with a smooth light wood, and there was a large gap in the middle between the pastry display and the cashier’s counter. There was a pair of small tables in front along with a bench that went up to the pastry display. The walls were red brick to match the exterior, the floors were a stone-like laminate tile, and the tables were wrought iron patio-type tables with matching chairs paired with red Christmas-themed cushions. There was also an old orange loveseat that sat against the wall with a little coffee table in front of it. Decorations hung around the inside brought extra light from the ceilings and windows.

 

Behind the pastry display, there was a small island where there were two large coffee brewers. David moved over to one and began setting up coffee to brew on the caffeinated side. Tim and Abby stayed on the customer side of the counters, not sure if they were supposed to follow David or not.

 

Tim eventually asked, “David, what’s going on? Why are we here?”

 

“Well, you two have given me more than a little glimpse into your work life, and I figured it’s time I did the same.”

 

Abby’s face lit up, and Tim’s was slowly catching up.

 

“I’m going to teach you both how to bake your troubles away,” David said with a proud smile and led them back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

 

Tim sipped contently at his familiar favorite coffee while David showed him and Abby around his bakery’s kitchen. The appliances were mostly stainless steel and countertops were smooth, polished granite. There was a large island in the center that was large enough for the three of them to work without getting in each other’s way. Everything spotless per David’s strict requirements. It had a cozy, home-style feel to it but with industrial power and cleanliness to it. The kitchen was open-faced to the rest of the shop so people could see and smell things being made. There was a walk-in refrigerator and freezer in the back along with the stock room and office that only employees could get to.

 

“So,” David said after finishing the tour, “let’s think about this for a moment. Think about Ziva and Tony, and tell me what first pops into your mind when you think about them.”

 

“Ziva’s necklace,” Abby said. “It’s simple, sweet, and has a lot of depth just like her.”

 

“I don’t think Tony was ever nicer to me than when he had those blueberry muffins for the first time,” Tim said. “He hugged me and didn’t even make a joke about it.”

 

“And Gibbs?”  


They both thought for a moment.

 

“Quiet,” Abby started,

 

“Functional mute, according to Tony,” Tim added.

 

“He’s sweet when you deserve it.”

 

“He head-smacks you when you deserve it, too.

 

“He’s always there,” Abby said warmly.

 

“Always,” Tim gave a small smile.

 

“Alright then,” David opened a binder full of recipes in protective covers, and pulled out 3 pages.

 

He handed one page to Abby and another to Tim, and put the last aside.

 

“Blueberry Muffins,” Tim said with a light chuckle.

 

“Dutch Cocoa Cookies?” Abby read with confusion. “For Ziva? Not exactly Israeli, is it?”

 

“Her being Israeli isn’t what defines her to you, per your first impression. These cookies are dark chocolate but rolled in sugar for a sweetness that compliments its depth.”

 

Abby snickered for a moment, then said, “Do you talk like that to your customers?”

 

“Every baker worth his salt knows how to emotionally tie a person to food. It makes the experience that much better for the person who needs it,” David smiled and brought them to the stock room and refrigerator to select ingredients.

 

“What about Gibbs?” Abby said as David piled supplies into their arms.

 

“Don’t worry, I set one aside for him.”

 

They came back with arms full of supplies, and then David got them each set up in an apron and gloves. He started having them separate and measure out the ingredients for the first two recipes.

 

“Alright, we’ll start with the cookies because the dough needs to chill for a while. First,” he gave Tim a wire strainer and handed Abby the ingredients to pour, “pour the dry ingredients together in the strainer, then keep tapping it until everything has fallen through. This gets out lumps and keeps everything consistent.” He guided Tim’s hand as he tapped the strainer and sifted out the mixture.

 

He turned them to the mixer where he guided Tim and Abby through adding and mixing the wet ingredients. Tim started to enjoy seeing the mixture change as the mixer went around and around. As Abby read through the recipe again, she saw that the original recipe’s amount of vanilla extract had been crossed out and doubled.

 

“Do you always add a personal touch to your recipes?” She asked.

 

“Always, especially when vanilla is involved. I’m sure there’s such a thing as too much vanilla extract in a recipe, I just haven’t found it yet,” he replied with a sly grin.

 

Once they finished mixing the wet and dry ingredients, David had them each take a small finger-full of dough to taste. David playfully dotted his finger-full on Tim’s nose to make him smile.

 

“Oh wow,” Abby said as she absorbed the taste. “It’s so… mmm…”

 

“Mmmm,” Tim also moaned as he tasted it.

 

“Mmhm, good work guys,” David said after his taste. He covered the bowl with plastic wrap, put it in the refrigerator, and returned to the kitchen. “Now, time for the muffins.”

 

Tim manned the mixer, watching the butter slowly cream before adding the sugar. The motion of the mixer was almost hypnotic, and he smiled as the ingredients would consistently and reliably mix into something he knew would be wonderful.

 

David had Abby sifting the dry ingredients together the way Tim had before, then had them both mix everything together. Abby giggled slightly as she decided to double the already doubled amount of vanilla in the mixture, but David gave her the ok sign with his hand and proudly nodded his head. They crushed half of the blueberries and put them into the mix, and set aside the other half aside to let Abby gently mix them into the batter by hand. She also found the repeated motion and the easy coming-together of ingredients to be relaxing, and found herself smiling as she stirred.

 

David heated the oven and had Tim prepare the muffin pan with cups. Whenever Tim had followed David’s instructions before, they had been for smaller muffins that were only good for a couple of bites. These pans were oversized for larger, hand-sized muffins, and Tim felt strangely excited to use something new, despite the fact that it had no electronic components to it.

 

After the muffins went into the oven, they sipped on coffee and _‘Caf-POW!’_ while they cleaned up the space.

 

“Admit it, David,” Abby said jokingly, “you just brought us here so we’d do the labor free.”

 

“Not tonight, but that’s a good idea for the future,” he said as he took another sip.

 

“It does kinda feel nice,” Tim said. “What are you going to make for Gibbs?”

 

“You’ll see,” David replied with a wink.

 

The oven timer went off, and David pulled the muffin pans out and set them on the counter. The fresh smell radiated throughout the bakery, and both Abby and Tim inhaled and gave content sighs. Once the muffins were out and cooling, David went back to the refrigerator and pulled out the cookie dough. He had them both man their own sheets, and gave them each a bowl of sugar and a fresh set of gloves.

 

David moved to stand behind Tim, then explained. “So now what you’re going to do is take a small chunk of cookie dough,” he took one to show them the size, “and roll it around in your hands.”

 

He put the dough in Tim’s hands and used his own to guide him in the rounding motion. Abby quickly picked up the motion and rolled one of her own. She inspected it to make sure it was perfectly round and exact to size, just how a scientist should.

 

“Now, roll the ball _gently_ in the sugar. Give it a light coat, not too much, and be careful not to really press it in. When the cookie cooks, we don’t want the sugar to sink in. Let it be visible on top.”

 

They rolled the balls in sugar and placed them evenly in the pans while David set the oven temperature. Abby smiled as she realized that she was actually having fun doing this. Once the pans were filled, they put the cookies in the oven and David set a timer. Then, unexpectedly, he went back to the store room and brought out some white chocolate and set it on a double-boiler to melt. Abby went back to the recipe but couldn’t find white chocolate as an ingredient.

 

“Is that for Gibbs’ recipe?” She asked.

 

“Nope, it’s for the cookies. I just had a thought that since Tim has Tony’s hug to associate with the muffins, we’re going to give you a little something for Ziva’s cookies.”

 

The cookies didn’t take as long to cook, so they came out quickly and finished cooling by the time the chocolate had mostly melted. David had Abby stir the chocolate to keep it from burning, and had Tim move the cookies onto racks of their own. David then divided the chocolate into two small piping bags and gave them to Tim and Abby.

 

“I want you to draw the Star of David on each of the cookies,” he said.

 

Abby gave a smile as she remembered Ziva, and got to work. Tim was a bit more concerned.

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never drawn like this before and I want it to look good,” he said.

 

“It’s the thought that counts, Tim,” Abby said.

 

Tim’s concerns were alleviated when he began piping the molten white chocolate and found his hand wasn’t as bad as he thought. They had to work quickly so the chocolate would stay melted in the bags, but between the two of them they managed to get the cookies done while David cleaned the boiler.

 

Turning back to them, David said, “Now comes my favorite part. Let’s try them!”

 

Abby squealed in excitement and bit into one of the cookies. She moaned in pleasure for a moment, then stopped her mind flooded with memories. Her eyes teared but she still smiled, and she whispered, “Ziva.”

 

Tim also bit into one of the cookies, then as his memories of Ziva came forward he took David’s hand and said, “She was the first person I told about you.”

 

“I remember,” David said.

 

“How come you never came to me?” Abby said with a hint of jealousy.

 

“Well she kinda tricked it out of me. Tony had just gotten selected to go to Baghdad over me, and David was cheering me up.”

 

“I had a feeling Tony was tricking you, and I couldn’t believe you’d listen to his logic,” she snorted.

 

“Why didn’t you say so?” Tim asked, slightly offended.

 

“I wanted you kept safe! Besides, you looked so excited, I didn’t want to dash your hopes by telling you.”

 

“Ok, fine,” Tim smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’ll let you off the hook for that one if you let me off the hook for telling Ziva first.”

 

Abby smiled and said, “Deal,” and they shook hands playfully.

 

They then took sips of their drinks and then tried the muffins. Their eyes closed as they experienced the flavors rolling over their tongues.

 

“Mmm, I think these are my favorite thing you make too,” Tim said through a bite.

 

“Oh yeah, I can see why Tony loves these,” Abby agreed.

 

“You guys did a good job. I sometimes have a nervous engaged couple ordering their cake actually take part in baking part of it. I find it helps them calm down when they’re doing something simple together, like mixing cake batter or icing.”

 

Abby smiled. “I still miss them, but I guess I do feel better. It’s not like they’re gone forever.”

 

“That’s right,” Tim said as he took another cookie. “Mm! Now it’s time for Gibbs. What are we doing?”

 

David pulled out the recipe and showed it to them. They both scanned the ingredients and pictured it in their minds.

 

“Oh that is so Gibbs,” Abby said.

 

Tim smiled and nodded in agreement, and they all went back to the stock room.

 

NCIS

 

Gibbs’ day could now only get worse. The peak of his recent days became when he got his coffee in the morning. After that it was a slow decline as he worked painstakingly with the new agents assigned to him - Lee, Keating, and Langer. As he walked up to the bullpen, he started hearing the bickering.

 

“Give me the file, Langer,” which sounded like Agent Lee.

 

“Give her the file, Langer,” which came from Keating as Gibbs grew closer and saw Langer holding a file just out of Lee’s reach.

 

“Give her the file, Langer,” Gibbs ordered as he walked towards his desk. He noticed a square pastry box with the name _‘O’Malley’s Bakery’_ neatly designed on it.

 

“Good morning, sir,” each of the agents each said as they stood at attention.

 

“So glad we all agree on something,” Gibbs said sarcastically. “Agent Lee, Oman threat assessment.”

 

“Right here, sir,” she said as she ripped the file out of Langer’s hand and spilled its contents across the floor. She immediately knelt down to clean up the mess. “Sorry, sir.”

 

 _‘Sir,’_ Gibbs thought to himself bitterly. “Told you about calling me sir,” he said to her.

 

“Gibbs!” she corrected herself.

 

“Oh,” Keating said as he walked over to Gibbs’ desk and pointed at the box, “Abby and Agent McGee dropped those off this morning. She said something about boiling us from the inside out and not leaving a trace if any of us touched it. Also, I took the message, sir… uh, Gibbs.”

 

“Yes, I can see right here in the ‘message taken by’ box: ‘Keating.’” His tone was one of annoyance as he shooed Keating away. Before returning Detective Reynolds’ call, Gibbs turned to the box from David’s bakery. The note on it said:

_Merry Christmas!_

_Abby, Tim + David_

 

Gibbs opened it. He saw three items, each with a post-it next to them. The first was a large blueberry muffin. Its note read:

 

_Tony DiNozzo_

_Blueberry Muffin_

_Reliable, Flavorful, and Tart at just the right time_

 

The second was a stack of dark cookies with bits of sugar and Stars of David on them tied together with a red ribbon. Its note read:

 

_Ziva David_

_Dutch Cocoa Cookies_

_Sleek and Elegant, but Sweet and Deep_

The third one was a small box. Inside were six little squares of chocolate topped with caramel and what looked like flakes of salt. The note on the box read:

 

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Dark Chocolate Fudge with Caramel and Sea Salt_

_Strong and Smooth with a Salty Smack on the back of the head_

Gibbs smiled for the first time in weeks. “Thank you, guys. Merry Christmas,” he whispered to himself.

 

NCIS

 

“Yay!” Abby said excitedly as she walked to the bullpen on McGee’s arm. “Oh my God! I’m so excited! McGee, I can’t believe it! Pinch me.”

 

McGee reached over and pinched her as requested, but got an “Ow” and a punch in the arm for his trouble.

 

Gibbs was waiting at Ziva’s desk when they came, and Abby gave him a big hug.

 

“Thank you,” she said to him.

 

“Thank you both,” Gibbs said. “And thank David for me, McGee.”

 

McGee smiled, glad that Gibbs enjoyed his present. At that moment, Abby spotted Ziva at the elevator and yelled “There she is! Ziva!” and started jumping up and down.

 

Ziva was smiling broadly as she hugged Abby, then Gibbs, then McGee.

 

“Hey, Ziva!” McGee was grinning as he got his hug.

 

“Hey, McGee,” she said.

 

“We made something for you,” Abby said, pointing to Ziva’s desk.

 

There was a small brown bag from O’Malley’s Bakery sitting on her keyboard. Ziva smiled and pulled out the chocolate cookies. Once she saw the Star of David, she turned to Abby and gave her a tight squeeze, and then took a bite. As she tasted it, she rolled her head back and closed with pleasure.

 

“Mmm, you made these?” she asked.

 

“Actually Tim, David, and I did together,” Abby said.

 

Ziva walked over to McGee and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. And give my love to David when you talk to him next. This was very sweet.”

 

“I will, I’m calling him to let him know I’m out of the basement.”

 

“The basement? Is that another expression?” Ziva asked and raised an eyebrow.

 

“No, no. Long story, I’ll fill you in later,” McGee said with a laugh as he pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialed David.

 

_“Hey babe, how’s work?”_

“You’ll never guess,” McGee said in a sing-song voice.

 

_“Vance got jealous of the fudge and wants something of his own?”_

McGee contained his laugh down to a chuckle so the others wouldn’t hear. “No, Ziva’s back, and I’m back in the field!”

 

_“Oh that’s great! I’m so happy for you! What about Tony?”_

“Not sure, he’s still deployed but I’m sure he’ll be back soon too now that we’re back.”

 

_“Good, I’m glad everyone’s happy with the exception of Tony.”_

“If it’s not too late, do you think maybe you’d like to come down and spend the night here?”

 

_“Sure, just the night?”_

“Well, we may need a few nights for what I had in mind,” McGee dropped his voice to a sultry whisper.

 

_“Oh?”_

“Yes, in fact I may just have to keep you until Christmas comes.”

 

 _“Grabbing the Mustang, I’m on my way!”_ David said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

 

David groaned with exhausted pleasure as laid back on Tim’s bed. “Someone’s feeling back to normal,” he said with smile. He ran his hand through his tousled hair trying to straighten it out.

 

Tim emerged from under the covers and laid his head on David’s chest. Returning the satisfied smile he said, “And just in time for an early Christmas present, too.” Tim leaned up and kissed David, letting their tongues and tastes intermix.

 

“If this is your idea of keeping me occupied, I may have to stay until New Year’s.”

 

“Well actually I had an idea since everyone’s coming back.”

 

“Tony too?”

 

“Yeah, Gibbs is working on that. But anyway, I talked to Ducky and he’s going to throw a Christmas party at his home this year the weekend before Christmas.”

 

“Oh wow! That’s great! Is his space really good for entertaining?”

 

“It’s pretty big, especially compared to here.”

 

“And it’s not two hours away for everybody,” David said with a chuckle.

 

Tim laughed as well. “That too. But I was thinking that maybe you and I could maybe have a little competition this holiday.”

 

“Oh? Competition?” David’s eyebrows raised with intrigue.

 

“How about I try to cook as spectacular a meal as possible, and you try to outdo me with dessert?”

 

“Ohhh you don’t want to do that.”

 

Tim pouted his lower lip. “Aww, why not?”

 

“I get a little too competitive, and I tend to like winning. Even as a kid, my siblings stopped playing games with me because I’d win. And usually I’d win with plenty of room to spare, too.”

 

Tim turned his pout into a confident smile. “Well, I understand if you’re just a little afraid. I mean, people really do remember the real entrée as opposed to the desserts anyway.”

 

David’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

 

Tim twisted his verbal knife. “I wouldn’t want you to feel like I was leaving you in the dust, that’s all.”

 

David’s jaw dropped and his face lit up. “Them’s fightin’ words!” he said as he pinched Tim’s nipple.

 

Tim laughed and swatted David’s hand away. David grabbed Tim and gently wrestled him down on the bed. After successfully pinning him down, David gently bit the spot just under Tim’s ear and nuzzled him while keeping him gently subdued. Tim held his confident grin after successfully pushing David’s buttons.

 

David pulled up and asked, “You are so on, and you are so in trouble. What exactly will be the winner’s prize?”

 

“I’m not really looking for a competition, I just love seeing that spark light up your face.”

 

“You jerk,” David said jokingly. “Playin’ games with me.”

 

“I can’t resist it. When you have your heart and mind set on something, when you’re creating something even just in your head, you’re just so beautiful.”

 

David plopped down next to Tim and blushed. Tim rolled over and put his hand on David’s cheek. David was obviously thinking of something, and his blue eyes seemed to almost glow with the happiness he was envisioning.

 

“You really think so?” David asked quietly.

 

“I know so,” he replied and gave him a smooth kiss. “But in all seriousness, I would like to team up with you to make something wonderful for the team this Christmas.”

 

David reached up and ran his fingers up the back of Tim’s neck into his hair. “I’d love to. Let’s do it!”

 

NCIS

 

The weekend rapidly approached as the duo worked around the team’s schedule to coordinate Christmas Dinner. Tim spread the word to everyone on the team to make sure they could come. David got together with Ducky to visit his house and make sure that they would have everything they needed. While they were there, Ducky showed him a small coin that seemed to mean a great deal to him.

 

“It’s a sixpence,” Ducky said while David examined it.

 

“Really? Do you bring it out every Christmas for the guests?” David asked.

 

“It’s a tradition. That coin has been baked, well, steamed actually, into every Mallard Christmas Pudding since the 1850s. It brings good fortune and luck in the coming year to whoever who finds it on their plate.”

 

“Please tell me no one has swallowed it,” David said as he held the coin in his bare hand.

 

“No, no. But sadly, with no extended family here, I’ve let the tradition lapse.”

 

“Well, I know I’m not exactly extended family, but I’d love to help restart the tradition if you’d like.”

 

“Dear boy, you may have been with our young Timothy for only a few short months, but I can tell from the two of you that this is no short-lived romance. I would be honored if you would help me with this tradition.” Ducky said with a smile.

 

David blushed. “Thanks, Ducky. I’ve never made pudding before, so I’d love to learn.”

 

“It does take a while and needs to be done in advanced, but I shall teach you. What else were you planning to make for dinner?”

 

“Tim is making a turkey with a whole bunch of vegetables and some stuffing that I’m preparing, then I’m also making dinner rolls, a couple of types of cookies, and some chocolate fudge with peppermint.”

 

“Excellent, sounds like quite an assortment,” Ducky said as he led David into the kitchen.

 

“Oh, Ducky, this is beautiful!” David exclaimed as he twirled around Ducky’s kitchen examining everything.

 

The kitchen was somewhat small, but there were windows and French doors that let the light in and made the space seem larger. The wallpaper was white with flowers dotting it. The furniture was very colonial and somewhat dated but well-maintained. The cabinets were light green with white countertops, except for an island in the middle of the kitchen which was topped with stained wood. Ducky had a new refrigerator and gas range, which David immediately gave brief overviews for function and capacity. There were multiple standing cabinets and also a separate counter for the sink with plenty of preparation space.

 

“I know you designed your kitchen to be a bit more modern,” Ducky said as he observed David. “Though this has always worked wonders for me.”

 

“No, this is perfect. This is so homey and cozy, and it’s got plenty of space for all of us to work and not bump into each other.”

 

Ducky smiled at the compliment. They went through the required ingredients for all of their recipes, then David drove them to the store to get everything they needed. Tim joined them after his work was done for the day, and enjoyed seeing David in his element learning the new recipe.

 

“At this point, David,” Ducky started, “The puddings need to be steamed for approximately eight hours. I’ll take them out when they’re done, but you boys go home. I trust I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Bright and early,” Tim said with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Ducky,” David said as he gave Ducky a hug. “I’ll see you.”

 

As they walked out of the house to their cars, a light snow fell slowly around them. David stopped walking halfway to the car, and when Tim turned around he saw him looking down with his hands in his pockets.

 

“David, are you ok?” Tim asked as he walked back to him. “What’s wrong?” He hooked his finger under David’s chin and lifted him up. He was surprised when he saw tears welling in David’s eyes. “Baby, what is it?”

 

“It’s just… I haven’t celebrated Christmas in three years. I… haven’t had a real family in three years. Just feeling a little overwhelmed.”

 

“Oh David,” Tim pulled him into a tight hug. “I didn’t know. I thought you celebrated with your friends at the bakery.”

 

“Not really. I always let them be with their families and let them have a special holiday. I’ve just kept to myself and let it pass. Ducky’s letting me restart a family tradition of his, and…” David’s voice broke. “… actually be a part of it. I just forgot what that felt like. That house, it feels so lived in and like it’s seen so many memories. Since Kevin died, I’ve moved so many times I don’t remember what that’s like. I haven’t even lived in my house a full two years yet.”

 

Tim gave David a soft kiss on the forehead. “You and I are going to make so many memories together. I already know this will be the happiest Christmas I have ever spent with anyone, and that is because of you. You’ve been the missing piece I’ve been needing in my life. I’ve lived in my apartment for years, and not once has it felt as warm and inviting as it has since you’ve been with me.”

 

“It’s been an amazing seven months, hasn’t it? I guess when I was thinking of Christmas, I was just thinking of it with you and that was wonderful in itself. But then, the way Ducky talked to me almost like a grandfather…”

 

“It won’t be the last time. I’m hoping for many Christmases in our future.”

 

“Our future?” David looked up with hope. “Is that a proposal?”

 

“Not yet, but when the time’s right, I hope I won’t have to guess your answer.”

 

“When the time’s right, I know you won’t. I know I have a lot of scars I need to work out from my past, but I’m also looking forward to our future if you’re really willing to put up with me.”

 

Tim gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and said, “I’ll never only ‘put up’ with you. I love you, scars and all, and you are wonderful.”

 

“I love you too, and you are amazing. Come on, let’s go home,” David said as he took Tim’s hand and resumed towards their cars.

 

NCIS

 

The next morning, the boys woke with such enthusiasm it almost seemed like Christmas Day itself. They departed for Ducky’s in high spirits and coordinated their recipe schedules during the drive. After arriving, David immediately got to work making more of the Dutch Cocoa Cookies that everyone seemed to love, and Tim helped Ducky prepare the turkey and vegetables. After the cookie dough was left to chill, David showed Tim how to make homemade stuffing so that it could be baked with the turkey to give it the extra flavor it deserved. Tim then helped bake the rest of the cookies as to free up the oven a little bit faster. After the turkey was finally in the oven, David began to make the fudge.

 

“I never heard, did Gibbs like the fudge we made last time?” David asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure. He’s said to thank you and seemed pretty happy about it,” Tim said through a cookie he snuck from the plate David prepared.

 

“Good, because I got even higher-quality chocolate for this batch. It’s probably going to be the finest I’ve ever made.”

 

Ducky chimed in, “You know you don’t have to impress us with your baking talents, David.”

 

“Maybe not, but I want to,” he said.

 

“I shan’t complain, then,” Ducky said with a smile as he turned to Tim. “Has there been any news on Tony coming home?”

 

“Gibbs and Ziva went out to the _Seahawk_ to assist with an investigation, and if all goes well they’re hoping to bring Tony back with them.”

 

“And if all does not go well?”

 

“We may be down by three for attendance.”

 

“You haven’t received a call or anything?” David asked.

 

“Not yet, but we still have a few hours.”

 

After David finished sprinkling the crushed peppermint over the fudge, they all finally sat down for a rest in front of Ducky’s Christmas tree. They talked about past holidays with the team, Ducky’s mother and the history of the house, and more until Abby arrived. Jimmy arrived shortly after, and David had them help set the table and get drinks ready for everyone.

 

“We have to wait for Gibbs!” Abby insisted. “He needs to carve the turkey!”

 

“Abby, I still haven’t heard from them,” Tim said.

 

“Well I can wait and you should,” she pouted.

 

The turkey was finally ready, and Tim and David took it out of the oven together and managed to get it onto a large platter without breaking it.

 

“Good god, Tim,” David said in amazement. “This smells so good. I’m glad we’re not competing after all.”

 

“I’ll try not to say ‘I told you so,’” Tim said with a smile. After a moment, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “But I did tell you-“

 

David poked Tim’s sides, getting him to laugh and run away. David chased him around the kitchen in circles until he caught Tim by the collar and pulled him back into tight hug and a kiss while they both laughed it off. They eventually pulled themselves together and brought the plates and bowls of food out to the table where Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky were all waiting. Abby still had a slight pout to her face, and Ducky and Jimmy both looked disappointed that the other three weren’t there but they still looked at the food with gluttonous anticipation.

 

Tim began, “Well Ducky, since we’re at your house, would you like to carve the--” he was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

 

Abby’s face lit up and she shot over to the door before the rest of them could even stand up. Her squeal was heard all the way back in the dining room. “TONY!”

 

The group made it to the foyer where Tony, Ziva and Gibbs had just entered, all still in their NCIS uniforms.

 

“Hey! You guys made it! You should’ve called, we almost got started!” Tim said with a smile as he gave Ziva a hug. David followed Abby’s suit and gave each of them hugs, even Gibbs.

 

“Hey Tony, glad to have you back,” David said.

 

“Hey David, glad to be back. I almost thought I’d be stuck at sea forever.”

 

“Well come on, all of you,” Ducky insisted. “Let’s not let our spread get cold.”

 

Gibbs smiled as Ducky handed him the carving knife, and he began serving cuts of turkey to everyone. The table was buzzing with conversation about the last-minute plans that were made, as well as various plans for Christmas. Tony invited David to his apartment to watch _It’s A Wonderful Life_ with the rest of them on Christmas, which David graciously accepted and blushed. Tim talked about the cooking and baking they had done as well as the various techniques he put into making the turkey, and Ziva told him about various recipes she used for Hanukkah. The conversation was interrupted by Ducky, who stood to make a toast.

 

“Thank you all for coming and warming up my home with the lovely spirit that you’ve brought. It’s been a rather trying year, but I think we’ve made it through in spectacular fashion.”

 

Tim reached down and took David’s hand in his. Tim’s green eyes lit up with happiness, and he gave David a loving smile.

 

Ducky continued, “I’d like to thank Timothy and David for helping with all of the cooking, and I’d also like to thank Jethro for bringing our family back together again.” He raised his glass. “Merry Christmas to you all!”

 

They all clinked their glasses together saying, “Merry Christmas!”

 

As they finished dinner and moved on to the pudding that Ducky and David had prepared, Tim felt something hard hit his fork. After a moment, he was able to pull it out and found it to be a small silver coin.

 

“Timothy! You’ve found the sixpence!” Ducky exclaimed with happiness.

 

Tim looked confused for a moment but smiled at what appeared to be a good sign. “This is yours?” he asked.

 

David nudged him. “It means you’ll have good luck in the coming year.”

 

Tim smiled back at David and quietly said, “I didn’t need a coin to tell me that.”

 

David blushed and squeezed Tim’s hand.

 

Ducky then said, “Be sure to hold on to that, Timothy. Next year, I plan to do this again, and we’ll keep the tradition alive.”

 

“Thanks Ducky, this is really sweet,” Tim said as he looked at the coin and set it next to his plate. He then turned to David, “You didn’t happen to sneak this one to me on purpose, did you?”

 

David smiled innocently and said, “I had no part in it, but I’m glad you got it. Means you’ll be my lucky charm for the next year.”

 

“So you’ll have to carry me around with you wherever you go?”

 

“I always do,” David said, and it was Tim’s turn to blush.

 

After they all finished eating, they retired to the living room and sat around Ducky’s tree. During the various discussions, David had turned on some soft music for the background. David spotted his chance, and while no one was talking with Tim he quietly took his hand and led him to Ducky’s study. David had lit a fire in the fireplace, and had more soft music playing from a record player.

 

“What are we doing here?” Tim asked.

 

“Something that I’ve wanted to do for a while now,” David said as he took Tim’s hand and his waist. David slowly led him in a soft dance to the quiet music. Tim smiled and tipped his forehead against David’s.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Tim said.

 

“You’ve never danced with anyone?”

 

“Not like this, at Christmas, with someone I love.”

 

David’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “I hope I’m getting a lot of your first experiences right.”

 

“They’re perfect.” Tim closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against David’s as they slowly danced. “Just being here right now with you is the best present I could ever ask for. Merry Christmas, David.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Tim.”

 

They pressed their lips together for a soft kiss, and continued dancing slowly in the firelight.


End file.
